The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Sarracenia plant botanically known as Sarracenia hybrid and hereinafter referred to by the cultivar name ‘Meerkat Mob’.
The new Sarracenia plant is the product of a breeding program conducted by the inventor in Vista, Calif. The objective of the breeding program is to create new ornamental carnivorous pitcher plants with large leaves, high leaf counts and distinctive leaf colors
‘Meerkat Mob’ originated from the crossing of a large number of unidentified proprietary selections of Sarracenia hybrid (not patented) in 2009. The exact parent plants are unknown. The resulting seeds were subsequently harvested and grown. ‘Meerkat Mob’ was selected as a single plant within the progeny of the stated cross in a controlled environment in Vista, Calif. in 2009.
Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar ‘Meerkat Mob’ first occurred by tissue culture in 2011 in Rancho Santa Fe, Calif. Since that time, under careful observation, the unique characteristics of the new cultivar have been uniform, stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations of asexual reproduction.